Spin
by sleeping-angel10
Summary: On top of her failing grades and trying to save the world, Serena is having problems at home. Will our favorite masked man come save her? Will she let him? Not the best at summeries and this is my first fanfic...NOW FINISHED! xoxoxo
1. Chapter 1

_Author note: This is my first fanfic. So please read and tell me how I can fix it. I may be new but I still can take a few harsh words if it makes my writings better. Also if anyone can give me a title it would be much appreciated and you will receive full credit. Thanks!_

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. Although it may be a Christmas wish.

Serena slammed the front door behind her suffocating the yells and screams that sounded throughout her house. The fourteen year old blonde let a sigh out as a tear rolled down her cheek. 'Why did they fight all the time,' she asked herself. She wished that her family got along like normal people. Somebody grabbing Serena's shoulder made stop walking and she lost all her thoughts.

"Hey meat-ball head never thought I would get your attention."A tall boy, well he was more than a boy but Serena didn't have energy to analyze the intruder beyond the fact that he had black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Please Darien. Not right now."Serena said looking up at him; the sadness in her eyes startled him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." she lied, but she knew she wasn't very good at it.

"You're lying, you would have insulted me if you were fine."Darien laughed.

Serena just shook her head and walked away, she knew what he said was true, but he wasn't her friend so he couldn't help. Darien walked by her side silently and she didn't seem to mind. They stopped when they reached the park, the moon shone through the cherry blossoms and the slight breeze picked up. Serena lay under one of the trees and rested her head on the soft grass. Darien sat next to her and leaned against the rough bark of the tree.

"My mom and dad were fighting, that's why I was upset." she spoke up.

"I'm sorry I hope they work things out." he said looking into the sky through the almost empty branches.

"Thanks I, don't know why I started crying though, I should be used to it by now." Serena laughed.' Why am I sitting here with him! He has been nothing but mean to me since I met him ' she thought to herself. Serena propped herself up on her hand to look at the man. Darien swept his hair from his eyes and looked at her, his insides twisted.' What the hell is going on here, this is Serena! Why am I so entranced by this angel? Wait no meat-ball head.' He thought to himself. Serena blushed as she noticed him staring at her.' Hmm...I wonder if I have something in my hair? ' she asked herself.

"So this isn't our usual conversation."He joked.

"Well most of them have been arguments, which makes this kind of strange."Serena said.

"Well meat-ball head I suppose even you need a break sometimes." He laughed.

"Wow, tha..."she broke off and looked at the cloudy sky."It's amazing isn't it?"she whispered. 'Yes you are.' Darien thought to himself breathlessly. Serena jumped up and started twirling around in the now, falling snow. Darien liked how her hair swung around her when she spun."Come on just because your eighteen doesn't mean you can't have fun once in a while, right?"

"You're going to get sick." He answered as he stood with his hands in his pockets. Serena just stopped to stick her tongue out at him and smiled."If I do one spin with you will you stop? You're making me dizzy." He joked. Darien took a few steps toward her and sarcastically spun slowly once, his arms stretched out away from his sides. Serena just laughed and stopped. When she did her knees buckled and she nearly fell but Darien caught her first. Her hands clutched the material of his sweater just below his shoulders. His arms where securely wrapped around her waist."Wow...I guess I am a little dizzy." She whispered as she looked up at him."Yeah, me too." He whispered back as Serena's blue eyes gazed upon his. Serena blushed at what he had said, she knew he wasn't dizzy from her spinning, but for another feeling that she also felt. They stood there for what seemed like forever just staring into each other's eyes. Serena wrapped her hands around his neck, which she had to tiptoe to do, and embraced him in a hug.

"Well that was better then what I thought you would do." He said softly in her ear.

"And what was that?" She joked, leaning back from him to see whether the smile she heard in his voice would match the on his face.

"I don't know, back away or a slap to the face for touching you." He answered.

"Like you said I'm not myself today." She laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

Serena happily woke up the next morning. She was well rested form her sweet dreams,_' hang on_ _how did I get here?'_ she thought to herself. Dwelling on her thoughts, Serena went downstairs to get some breakfast. As she went into the kitchen the wonderful smell of pancakes made her smile.

"Yummy, it looks so good!"Serena exclaimed behind her mother giving her a hug.

"Well I was hoping you would be able to tell me about your friend while we ate." Her mother smiled. Serena blushed as her mother and she sat at the table.

"How did you know about him?" She asked.

"It's hard not to notice your daughter in a man's arms when he brings you to your door." She laughed "Aww..Sere I'm glad you found someone nice, but he is a little bit older then you, I can tell."

"Don't worry Mom, him and I are not like that." She said biting into her food."There is no way he thinks of me like that we are hardly even friends."

"That's not what it looked like to me."Her mother joked. "What do you mean you two aren't friends?"

"He is the guy I told you about, you know always teasing me!" She huffed as she remembered her title as 'Meatball head.'

"Well honey how about we go to lunch this Friday so we can talk more about your friend and to just catch up ok?" She asked, kissing Serena on the head and was off to work.

Happy and confused she went to school and prepared for her test. She loved the snow but the cold was a different story. She now regretted not accepting Lita's offer for a ride to school. Serena looked at her watch and surprisingly she was going to be early for school, about 20 minutes or so. Serena decided to go to the arcade for a little bit to waste some time. She walked in the arcade and sat at the counter. Andrew gave her a questioning look and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Andrew I think your clock is broken, it's way too early for Meatball head to be here."A visitor laughed.

"Wait, you see her too, I thought my cold medicine was getting to me!"Andrew joined in.

"Ha ha, good morning to you too Andrew."Serena said sarcastically, "Darien don't you have better things to do then to tease teenage girls?" She asked.

"Yea your right, I think I'm going to go the park and play in the snow." He said, referring to last night and by the look he got from her, she knew. He sat down next to her at the counter. Andrew looked at the both of them._' I'm going to the doctor's tonight this is too strange. Serena hasn't yelled or hit_ _Darien'_. Andrew sat down the black coffee that Darien got every morning. Serena wasn't sure what she felt it was a mix of upset and embarrassed, so she decided to leave.

"I better be off, I don't want to be late to school." She said making an excuse to leave, she got up and grabbed her bag and walked toward the door.

"But you still have ti-..."Andrew tried to finish, but the blonde school girl was already out the door."I don't know why you tease her and I probably don't want to, but if making her leave my arcade is your goal, you accomplish it every day."He said shaking his head.

"I don't know why either, it's just funny seeing her all riled up." He laughed."I know what you're going to say and I think your right this time."Darien finished his coffee and left the arcade with a smile. He tried not to laugh as he seen his best friend's face as he left.

_' I knew it! He does like her, I wonder if I should tell the girls?'_ Andrew thought to himself as his foolish friend went out in the cold.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors notes: I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner, with the holidays and family I've been busy. Good news is I have had some great ideas for this fanfic and others that may be posted in the next two weeks. I hope enjoy this!_

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

"I am now passing back your test scores from Wednesday." Mrs.H. said as she walked about with the papers."Most of you did very well, although some I wish would have done better."She finished reaching Serena. Serena lowered her head as she was handed her test. Of course. Another D-.'_Good thing her parents didn't care about grades'. _She thought to herself as the class was getting ready to leave."Serena?", the teacher asked."I have noticed your test scores have fallen this second semester .I know this is usual, but your scores lately have gotten worse. You know if you need help with anything you can ask right?"Serena nodded her head in agreement and left the room.

She went to her locker and grabbed her coat that was made of a soft pink material .She walked outside to see snow falling once again. Serena hugged her coat around her and welcomed the short lived warmth of the coat for what happened next left the pink softness a damp, mud soaked rag .She shrieked as the large truck sprayed her with slushed snow and mud."JERK!" She called after the truck as it turned at the light. First the test, then this! It was not her day .Serena peeled the thing from her as the now wet material began to make her itch. Now walking down the sidewalk without a coat and depressed_. 'It just couldn't get any worse_', she thought as she neared the arcade. About five minutes later she entered the arcade and sat down at the counter as her friends weren't at the usual table yet.

"Where is your coat?"Andrew exclaimed. Serena lifted up the muddy mess and sighed as she put her head down in front of her. Shaking his head he pulled out his jacket from behind the counter and handed it to her.

"Thanks, some jerk soaked mine on the way here but I had a decent sweater to keep me warm." She explained as she pulled his big warm jacket smiling. Andrew acted like he was her big brother, always there for her. Serena sighed on that thought, always a friend or a little sister, that's how the guys thought of her. For once she wished that she could have the full blown romance that she read about in her mangas.

"Sorry to hear that, but at least you still have a steaming cup of hot chocolate free of charge." He said as he slid a cup of it in front of her. She smiled greatly and sipped it slowly to not burn herself. Just when she thought her day was getting better the click of the door signaled someone else had entered the arcade. Serena already knew who it was, 3:05pm, same time he always came in.

"Hey Darien." Greeted as another cup was placed on the counter this time filled with black coffee."What's up? You look a little sick." He asked.

"Oh it's nothing, I didn't get much sleep last night."Darien answered as he combed his hair out of his eyes with his fingers."Anything interesting going on here?" He asked seeing Serena in Andrew's coat.

"Some guy soaked Serena's coat so I'm lending her mine."He said whipping down the counters like he did one minute before.

"Hopefully she doesn't spill anything on it we all know how big of a klutz she is."Darien smirked as he seen the color rising in her cheeks."So, how many times have you tripped today Meat-ball head?" She didn't answer because she actually ran into someone twice and tripped over another's book bag.

"Well I think I am going to leave now thanks for letting me use your coat." she said leaving the coat over the counter.

"Serena if you don't wear that coat home you won't get any free hot chocolate."Andrew insisted. Serena smiled until Darien spoke up.

"Meat-ball head will never take it off if you say that." He joked. Serena growled at Darien and walked out of the arcade without her coat or Andrews. '_Great going! You have ruined another chance to show her that you might be a decent guy given the chance.' _Darien scolded himself silently. Andrew shook his head. '_If he only knew'_. Andrew laughed and continued his daily routine.

Sorry it's short but I thought it would be better if I updated then to write a never-ending chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! You guys are awesome. I am happy to say I haven't gotten any bad reviews, then again I don't think I would have the heart to consider any of them bad. A four day weekend is coming up so maybe I can get more writing done!o0oh Monday is my birthday!_

_P.S. sorry if this chap is not the best I wasn't feeling so hot when I wrote this..._

_Several days later..._

"So have you seen Serena lately, I think she has been acting strange."Mina asked the girls while they waited for Serena at Rei's temple. That was only one thing that hadn't changed her ability to be late for everything, even Mina thought it to be weird that she arrived before her.

"I seen her leaving the arcade, Darien was there so that would explain why she left without her coat."Amy noted as she looked up from her text book briefly. She was once again cramming in some studying for a test that was next week. Just then Serena burst in the room, good thing the door opened or she might have gone through it with the speed she had entered. All the girls sat up straight in alarm ready to fight.

"What's wrong." asked Lita digging in her bag for her transforming pen. All Serena could was gasp for breath she had ran half way here and she wasn't in the best shape.

"Nothing...sorry I tho-...thought someone was...following me."she stammered finally getting enough air into her swearing off all sweets…except maybe donuts.

She leaned against the door for a bit more until Mina shouted "You were, look!" She pointed at the bushes that were visible through the window. As the girls looked the bush started to move and something pink troubled to get out of it. They all rushed out the door to catch the person who was peeping through the window.

Whoever it was, was rather small almost as if a child. Lita in the lead chased the person down the side walk, suddenly stopped horrified. The others as well seeing that the child was heading towards an intersection filled with traffic. Hoping the child would stop they stood there worried. There was no way any of them could reach her, but someone had to try. The child must have wanted to get away from them because she darted into the road as a small break in traffic occurred. Serena jetted toward the child as a speeding car raced down the road. _'I'm not going to make, oh no-...'_something interrupted her thoughts, the speeding car stopped but not for long .A large Semi hit the car causing it to jolt towards the kid once more, Serena ran once again and jumped at the child and snatched her out of the way. Her klutziness prevented her from landing gracefully so instead she rolled to a stop with the child clutched to her chest. Serena sighed as they were both out of harm's way. She felt herself being lifted up into a sitting position, opening her eyes she realized that it was Tuxedo Mask and she was holding a frightened pink haired girl.

"Are you alright?" He asked both of them startled. Tuxedo Mask seen Serena run after the girl and was totally shocked that the semi came. After both the girls nodded they sat up on their knees and took everything in. The rest of the group had finally caught up and was kneeling around them amazed.

"I'm sorry," was all the little girl said as she burst into tears and turned to walk away ashamed, but Serena grabbed her arm gently so she would face her again.

"It's alright."Serena said so sweetly it warmed everyone's hearts. "Just tell me why you ran or why you were following me." She smiled. Serena stood up holding her head where a nasty cut had appeared, from the fall. Tuxedo Mask made sure everyone was fine and with a swish of his cape he was vanished only leaving velvet rose petals behind. They all headed back to the temple and relaxed while Lita made some hot chocolate and waited patiently for the girl to speak up.

I have some more ideas, but I would love to know what you think should go in here!


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews, hope you will like interesting turn in the story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon..._

"Um..well my name is Rini...and the reason I was following Ser-..uh you is because you looked like someone I knew."The pink haired girl explained. '_That was close.' _she sighed.

"Are you lost or something, maybe we can help?"Asked Lita as she handed Ami the first aid kit for the cut on Serena's head. Rini thought of what to say, but she found it hard with Serena pouting.

"Ow!...That hurts! Cant you make it stop."Ami tried her best, looking around she noticed the girls were trying not to laugh.

"I was looking for my Aunt's house her name is Irene Tsukino." stated Rini "She asked me to stay with her awhile. "she said sipping out of the cup that was set in front of her. '_A long time..._'Rini thought smiling. The girl's faces change at those words like she expected. It kind of made her uncomfortable.

"No offense, but is your mom just as forgetful as you are Serena!"Exclaimed Mina. Serena just looked at the little girl claiming to be her cousin.

"I thought you looked familiar but I don't remember ever meeting you. Oh sorry my name is Serena and Irene is my mom." She laughed. '_That face...maybe from a picture.' _She thought to herself. Rini tried to look amazed, this was actually fun. She felt more at home now that _almost_ everything had been explained. Serena yawned as she looked at her watch, "Wow we better get home, it's getting kind of late." She said, Serena wasn't too fond of the dark so she tried to beat it home. Although she wasn't too fond of home either. God how she hopped her father had to work late tonight! The two said their goodbyes and departed for home.

The breeze surrounded them gently as they walked the short distance to the house, Serena thought it odd that her mother hadn't said anything about Rini staying with them. Most people would feel strange about a new person staying with them, but Serena didn't think about it twice. She felt as if she had known the girl for some time and according to Rini she had. They arrived home shortly, good thing to the snow was starting to dance around them as they opened the door. The aroma of cookies filled their noses as they entered the kitchen.

"Hey mom, did you forget to tell me something?"Serena laughed as she welcomed Rini to her new home.

"Oh my, sorry. Work has been a little hectic and it must have slipped my mind." Her mother answered as she pulled the baking sheet out of the oven. Serena snatched two cookies while her mother was turned and told her mother they would be upstairs.

"Hehe! Here Rini I hope you like them." she whispered quietly as she handed a cookie to Rini as soon as they reached the stairs. She smiled and nibbled on it as they walked into Serena's room. "Well I know you're tired and I want you to get a lot of rest so tomorrow the girls and I can show you around ok? I am going to say goodnight to mama and dad if he is home so make yourself comfy. "Rini agreed and searched for her pj's in her bag.' _I wish she wouldn't go down there, but I can't do anything to stop her ...it has to happen I can't lose my cover.' _Rini thought to herself as she silently cried herself to sleep.

Serena went back down into the kitchen to sit with her mother. Her mom noticed her arrival and said that her father was on his way. She knew something was up, her mom never said her father was coming unless something was wrong. Serena sat down and took in her mother's worried expression.

"Mom?" Serena asked.

"Serena your father seen you with that boy and thought something of it." That's all she had to say. Ken Tsukino had a known temper and didn't hold it back on anyone. If he didn't like something or someone you would know it. Unfortunately Serena knew this first hand. She darted for the door but as she reached for the door knob it was already being opened, she backed away slowly to seem as if nothing was going on but her father's eyes were bloodshot and filled with fire.

"H-hi Daddy." she said hiding her fright.

"Don't play innocent with me!"he yelled."I saw you and your boyfriend last night." Serena shook her head in horror as she backed away from her father.

"It's not like that, I swe..."but she couldn't finish. Her father's hand threatened to suffocate her and it was accomplishing just that. She dared not to fight, she knew he would not kill her but she almost wished he would and get her suffering over with. Her tears broke free and fell over her face and soon his hand. '_just a little longer._' her mind became blank after that.

_Authors notes: Well I hope that helps some of the reviews I got .I found myself writing swear words here and there but couldn't keep them. Don't ask why ,because I don't know. Well the last bit was challenging to write couldn't find the write words or I thought it to be too horrible to post. So this will have to do I'm afraid. Send me some reviews please! Thanks._


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors notes: thanks for the reviews. Sorry if I don't update a whole lot, school is getting rough. And I haven't the time I wish I could. Well read on and I hope you enjoy._

_"_Serena, wake up sleepy head."Rini laughed at the snoring figure.

"Hmm...Oh, what time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Rini answered that it was nine in the morning. If this girl wasn't new to the house she would have known better then to wake Serena up this early on a Saturday."Well watch some T.V. if you want. I am going to take a shower, my mom should be down in a little bit to cook." Serena finished and jogged up the steps to the bathroom.

Rini waited till she heard the click of the lock and the rushing water to pull a ball that strangely resembled Luna's head out her bag."Luna P. "she whispered urgently. When she spoke the crescent on its head glowed and revealed something only Rini could see. A woman's face appeared in the ball. She had a staff by her side and dark greenish-blue hair.

"Hey Pluto. "said Rini gloomily

"Hi Rini, you playing match maker for us?"She smiled.

"Something like that. Is my mom around? "Rini asked.

"Uh.."Pluto paused as she looked around the palace that surrounded her."Oh ,just a minute." she answered. Rini waited and soon a younger woman replaced the face that once was Pluto's.

"Hi sweetie."Serenity smiled."Gramma sends her love."

"I miss all of you so much and it's only been a day." she said as a tear slipped to her chin.

"We miss you to hunny." Wishing she could comfort her daughter."How am I doing down there?" she laughed.

"It's a shame they couldn't have better earth parents!"Rini said bitterly."You can't feel them now when Serena gets hurt can you?"she said shyly not wanting to pry on sound weak.

"Don't fret, you and I both know everything works out." Serenity smiled as she was hugged from behind and Endymion pushed gently into view.

"Hey princess, sorry to cut it short but I'm..well, Darien is about to knock on the door so we better leave ok."Rini nodded her head and blew a kiss to them as the image fogged away.

Seconds later a small knock came to the door like Rini's father had said. Rini jumped up to answer it.

"Eh...Hi, Is Serena Tsukino here?" he asked the familiar looking girl.

"Yep, but she is in the shower-.."But Serena cut her off saying,

"Nope I'm right here, Who's at the door anyway? She asked as she towel dried her hair?" She came around the corner only to stop in mid step. "Is it not enough that you tease me at the arcade that you have to come to my house at early hours in the morning too?" She asked unbelievably, slowly slipping the towel from her blonde locks to "casually" hang it around her neck to cover the bruises that her father had left last night.

"Well meat-ball head your pink coat isn't going to do me any good so I thought I would go out of my way today and bring it by to you." He said with his amazing smile. Serena opened her mouth but was unable to speak; she huffed and accepted her coat along with defeat.

"Thank you Darien." She said threw gritted teeth. Rini giggled at the scene before her."Well you better leave Rini and are, we are going to the mall to have fun." Rini liked this.

"Why don't you come with us, it will be fun, the both of you can tell me about this place."Rini cut in excitedly. Although she knew Serena would not like it she had to try.

"Wow that's an idea, hmm why not? I bet you can understand a lot more then Noodle head here?"Darien laughed as Serena's eyes grew large in disbelief. '_This should interesting, hopefully I wont be such a jerk?_'Darien thought. She heard her dad coming down the stairs so she couldn't back out or her dad would want to know who was at the door and god only knows what that would lead to.

"Ugh..All right."Serena said, snatching her coat and scarf then throwing the door shut behind her._ 'God what am I getting myself into?'_


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Notes: I'm greatly sorry for not updating in a while. School is pounding, especially with the OAT test coming up. So I hope the readers forgive and keep reading! Thanks. _

Unwillingly, Serena followed the two down the stairs as they entered the station. _'This girl and I are going to have a talked when we get home.' _she growled to herself. They boarded along with the other hundred pushing people. Darien led them to a corner which was a little less crowded. The doors sealed shut and the moved out of the station. Darien looked down at his knees to see the young pink haired girl scoot close to him and hug his leg. His sweet smile faded quickly once he seen why she was so close. Not far from them a man sat and was looking at Rini inappropriately.

"I suggest that you fix your starring problem."Darien said, his breath dripping with disgust. The scruffy older man looked away. Darien looked at Rini and accepted her cute little smile, he felt as if he needed to protect her. '_By the end of today I will be surprised if these two girls don't make me go insane.'_ Serena smiled to at his gesture and found herself thinking it was a good idea he came along. Moments later the train slammed to a halt.

"This is our..."Serena tried to finish but she found that she was nearly eating Darien's jacket, someone had knocked into her as they departed from the train. She pushed herself from his gentle grip hiding her face that was turning red with embarrassment."Sorry...um this is our stop."She said successfully .Darien suppressed his urge to laugh at her knowing that it would hurt her feelings.

"No problem."He answered as the three stepped out on to the platform.

Rini stayed close to both Serena and Darien as they walked throughout the crowded halls of Juban Mall. They went to many stores, mostly containing toys .Though Darien had seen and interesting book through a window so the girls followed him in the bookstore. Serena was disappointed to find that the new 'Sailor V' manga was out of stock. Darien chuckled at her pouting state. Rini just sighed at the immature figure of her mother to be.

"What is that book about?"Serena asked.

"Oh, it's just something for school."He said Darien might have went on and talked about it but Serena tuned out at the word 'school'. He went to the register to buy the book and Serena went wide eyed as he took out a wad of cash. '_I bet he is in to something illegal, what would the girls of Tokyo think if they knew the one they crushed on was involved with drugs or some gang?'_ Serena giggled to herself she knew it wasn't true he probably didn't even go to parties."All done." He smiled as she was taken from her thoughts. She nodded her head and took Rini's hand as they left the store. Rini smiled at Serena then reached over to grab Darien's hand too. Surprised at the soft pressure he smiled at her then looked over at Serena to gage her response. She looked away from him and continued to gaze at her feet.

They took the elevator up to the top floor, Rini noticed a well decorated window as the doors dinged open. '_This is so cruel, but the look on her face is going to be priceless.' _She thought to herself with a smirk on her face."Serena look at that!"Rini said excitedly as she jumped and pointed at the display. Serena looked in the direction she pointed and her jaw dropped. Darien's would have to if he could pry is face out of his new book and look at the little toy shop.

"Aww! They are so cute."Serena cried."Let's go!" The two girls rushed to the store and looked at the cute dolls, leaving the man behind them.

"Look here is Sailor Moon, she is the prettiest." Serena said. (hmm...wonder why. Sorry.)

"I don't know look at Sailor Venus's hair."Rini said knowing well that Serena would put up a fight about this.

"We're practically twins!"Serena argued. Rini laughed as Serena slipped and didn't noticed she gave away her 'secret identity'. Serena thought about what she just said_.' This isn't good.' _She shook it off thinking that Rini hadn't noticed.' _I will think about it later. I mean they made me in to an action figure how awesome.'_

The two girls laughed as they looked at the sailor scout figures. Darien soon caught up with them, his breathing a little ragged."Next time you two decide to run off let me know."Serena looked up at him surprised. '_This is the second time he has be protective of us. I wonder if the ice is starting to melt'._ She thought inwardly.

"Why were you worried something happened to us?" She asked doubtfully.

"Not really you, but the food court, I know you like your food." he said with 'The Smile'. Serena's jaw dropped at the remark .Her eyes filled with fire which amused him greatly, even Rini was having a good laugh."Speaking of food, I am ready for some, how about you Rini?"he asked patting her on the head. She nodded her head and smiled.

"We have to pay for our toys first though, look I got a Sailor Moon doll and Serena got one in a tux she thinks he is cute." The little girl said excitedly .Serena blushed horribly.' _Great another thing he can tease me about.'_ She thought as she raised herself from her knees. Serena froze! No one seemed to notice but there she stood rooted to the spot as she looked out the shop window.'_ God, if he finds me here with Darien..I don't want to know what might happen.' _Pictures of the previous night flooded he mind. _**'Him yelling ,herself crying and screaming. Then his hand slap her across the face. She pleaded for him to stop but it just made things worse. He grabbed her throat to silence her, it had worked too, for the night.' **_Her thoughts were interrupted thankfully as she was fighting back tears.

"Are you alright?"Darien asked."You look like you seen a ghost."He put his hand on her upper arm as if she were unsteady. He felt her soft, skin tremble beneath his touch. She looked up in to his dark blue eyes and nodded slowly and tried to put a convincing smile on her face. She knew it hadn't worked, but she hoped he would let it go."Well if you're sure, let's go grab some lunch and leave. I can't believe we have been he for almost four hours."Darien removed his hand as he finished and escorted the girls from the store. Serena was thankful for this; they were heading in the opposite direction of her dad and would soon be away from him.

_Authors note: another chapter...hope you like it and that I get loads of reviews! Again I am sorry for the wait._


	8. Chapter 8

Major Authors Note...

_So I know I haven't updated in sooooo long, but so much has went on since February that even I can't believe. Lets just leave it by saying: between questioned grades, medical tests, new family, and friends in need of help(wether or not they wanted to admit it), I just simply didn't have enough time or thought to continue my fic. But I have decided to finish this so I can write another! That is if I still have readers interested... Well on with the story I suppose_.

Special thanks to: Girl of darkness, Felicia (anon.), Ffgirlmoonie, Egotistic Maniac previously Bobbins Bubbles, Lovedlost, Moongirl818, Meatballheadedprincess, Gwenyfith Gauthier, Guitarbabe 2005, Amnesia Nymph. Thanks for all of you reviews and I hope you will still read this even after sooo long...

Serena smiled wide at the smell of the food court. She was felling better with every step they took away from her father. She shook her head 'Now don't think about that, gosh you're at the mall try to have some fun!' she thought to herself. Serena looked down at the bobbing pink haired child who skipped along her side holding both Darien's and her own hands.

"So girls where would you like to eat?"Darien asked deciding whether or not to make a joke about Serena's eating habits 'Nah, he thought to himself why spoil such a good thing.' Darien, himself was surprised that he was actually having a good time. (don't worry I'm sure he will ruin it)

"Yumm...those candy apples look good!"Rini said, Serena soon agreed and started over to the stand. Darien laughed and took hold of Serena's wrist, gently stopping the two of them. Serena winced in pain as she pulled from his grip.

"Let me guess, you hurt it when you tripped over your other foot?"He said, crossing his arms at his chest. She didn't answer, she didn't need to everyone knew she ran it to random stuff or people at all times so it was a given."Anyway how about we get some real food before you rot your teeth out? My treat." Serena nodded as did Rini both like sad children who had been punished and sent to their rooms. Darien laughed and followed them to a nearby burger place.

The three ordered and went to sit down at a table. They sat in silence for the majority of the time. A few words here and there mostly started by Rini. Darien admired the young girl for trying to get rid of the awkward silence. Serena noticed this also and felt bad that she hadn't put much effort in a conversation, so she decided to give it a try.

"So..um Darien how is school going?" She asked trying to throw her burger wrapper in to the bin behind his head.

"Pretty well I'm in my junior year of med school, and looking forward to Holiday break. you?" He questioned.

"Ehh...not far from your predictions, although I haven't gotten worse then a 50 for the past month." she answered blushing as she told the truth about her grades.

"That's still improvement since last year, how 'bout you Rini?" He asked as the smiling girl hurried to swallow her food to answer.

"I got straight A's!" she exclaimed happily, but soon going back to her fries.

Darien congratulated her ,then suggested they headed back home. He feared the snow wouldn't let up and if they wanted out of the mall they should leave quickly. They agreed and traveled back down the elevator to the exit.

...moments later...

"What do you mean your full!" he asked outraged. Darien sighed as he accepted defeat from the train ticket worker. 'How can a train be full?' Oh well I' just have to call Drew. He took out his cell and dialed his best friend Andrew. "Hey man. Ok, and yourself? That's great. Hehe...well actually I called for a favor, the stupid train is supposedly full and I was wondering if you could drop by my car or come and pick us up? Cool, just don't wreck it. No! I wont just go buy another one if you do! Yes it does look better in yellow now just get your butt over here." He hung up and shook his head at the giggling girls beside him."Amused are we?" He said, perking an eyebrow at the two girls.

"I was wondering Darien did you say Andrew looked better in yellow or your car?"Serena tried to ask seriously but broke out in to a fit of laughter afterwards.

"You know Rini you're more mature then this meatball head." He laughed as he jabbed his thumb in Serena's direction. Serena gave him dirty look as her laughter subsided. Rini agreed and pulled her coat around her with a shiver. To Rini's surprise and enjoyment Darien picked her up and held her in his arms. " Maybe this will warm you up?" he said as she snuggled up against him for warmth." He thought to himself, 'why does this feel so natural? Like I do it every day?' He shrugged it off and didn't let it get to him.

"She seems to like you." Serena spoke up.

"I think your right, are you sure you're both related?" He joked.

"So my mother say's." She joked back. "Then again I can see where Rini is coming from, they way you have been acting today? You're not half bad." She finished softly and a little embarrassed.

"Thanks Serena, and who knows if we keep this strange behavior up we could just become friends." He said messing her hair. After a beat and a scary look from the small blonde he added, "Don't worry your meatballs still look fine."

"You did it now!" She laughed and tried to reach his hair, but he kept leaning away and keeping Rini between them as they laughed. She still followed him on her tip toes.(ten bucks to who can guess what's going to happen next!) Rini was giggling at the two, when all a sudden Serena slipped on some ice and collapsed onto Darien.(congratulations you all win) Serena was stabled by his hand at her waist, and her own hands one on his shoulder and the other clutching Rini's jacket. Of all times Andrew shows up in a nice red sports car followed by another in a dark blue truck.

Andrew smirked at Darien and his position with Serena. "Hey Darien when you said "us" I didn't know you meant Serena."Andrew said trying to burn this picture in his mind for eternity. Darien gave him a dirty look. "If looks could kill."Andrew joked.

"It's a shame they don't." Darien said as a mocked threat. "Anyways who did you get to follow you?" He questioned, as he untangled himself from Serena and they started to walk back to the cars.

"Anne." he said with a look of dislike on his face. Darien agreed, she was rather annoying, with her hanging around so much. "She just happened to be eavesdropping...I mean "accidently" heard me talking to you on the phone."

"I'm sorry, I guess I owe you one, huh?" Darien finished and put the now sleeping Rini in the backseat and buckled her in.

"You bet! Oh and by the way, Serena you dad came by today and asked if I had seen you. I'm sure everything is fine but he looked upset or something." Andrew said as he waved and got back in the truck, and then soon pulled away from the curb.

_A/N: so what do you guy's think? Well the next chapter will be very good I hope so stay tuned..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for the reviews from the following people:**_

_**fireydragoness**_

_**meatballheadedprincess14**_

_**eliza-morgan22**_

_**skye668**_

_**The reviewers that post for this chapter will be posted just like the above, this**_ _**continue for the rest of this story and possible others I may write. Well I think that's all for now enjoy!**_

Darien waited till Drew pulled around for their departure. He had seen Serena look upset from Drew's mention of her father. He turned to look in his mirror to check on Rini, which was fast asleep. 'Wow we must have tired her out from our trip.' Darien thought as he laughed inwardly to himself. 'Wait...we...our...I'm starting to sound like we are a couple! With a kid! Now don't think like that,_ why not she is a nice girl that you seem to enjoy yourself with._ No, it's the young meatball head who irritates me remember?' He thought to himself, well I guess you could say he fought with himself.

"Don't worry about your father I'm sure he is fine," he said to Serena to comfort her. She looked at him with a weak smile and a nod while she thought, 'it's not him I'm worried about...'. Seeing her unconvincing smile he tried to lighten the mood by starting up another conversation.

"So did you have a good time today? From the looks of it Rini enjoyed herself." he laughed.

"Yeah I guess I did, sorry about the whole "ice" thing . I suppose I have a knack for falling at the most awkward moments." She said with a little pink on her cheeks.

"It's fine, you always seem to fall and I always seem to catch you, call it 'our thing'." He laughed. "I really meant what I said about becoming friends, as a matter of fact I'll give you my cell and home number in case you ever need anything, want to hangout, or something." He said as he pulled a pen and paper out of the center council and wrote the numbers down, while carefully keeping his eyes on the road.

"Umm, thanks, I would give you mine but my dad would kill if he knew some guy was calling me." She said, 'literally'. She thought.

"Oh that's fine, I wouldn't want to get you into trouble." he said laughing as he took what she said to be a joke. Serena told him this was her stop and got out of the car, thankfully Rini was waking up, so she wouldn't have to carry her. They said their thanks and waved as Darien pulled away until he was out of site.

"This isn't our house." Rini said as she rubbed her eyes.

I thought we could enjoy a walk its not to far I promise." Serena reassured the young girl. Rini nodded and skipped with Serena towards their house. The two girls laughed and hummed a familiar tune the both knew. Like she had promised the walk ended shortly and the entered the house quietly as suggested by Serena's mom. Serena whispered she was going to her room, and Rini shortly followed with something behind her back. Rini stepped inside the room to see Serena sprawled out on her bed, 'probably in relief' Rini thought to herself as she stood next to her bed.

"Here this will make the bruising go down.." Rini said handing the ice from behind her to Serena. Serena smiled sweetly and rolled up her sleeves to reveal her darkened wrists.

"Soo, how did you know?" she asked taking the ice from her.

"I know lots of things." Rini replied. "I know your also wondering whether or not I caught what you said at the mall about you and V." she laughed. 'I'm going to be here for awhile so I might as well let her know.' Rini thought to herself.

Serena's eyes widened when the little girl replied. 'Rei, well and Luna are going to flip when they find out!" Serena searched her room to find something to switch the to topic, besides bunnies what were they going to talk about. "Uhh...hmm..You can't tell anyone!"Serena blurted out. Luna hopped in through the window and looked at the pink haired child as if she knew her. Then it hit her, 'this is not good.' Luna thought to herself.

"As one of the queen's advisors I refuse to let you tell her anything Serena!" said Luna as she stared Rini down, which in turn the girl crossed her arms and looked away from the cat with a defined "Hmph!"

"Luna! What...why are you yelling at me? You just let her know you, cat, can talk!" Serena said in disbelief.

"Honestly, couldn't you tell I wasn't talking to you? I was talking to small lady." Luna said tiredly.

Serena just sat there with her jaw dropped, as the cat and "small lady" argued. Wow I must have missed something for sure. They should make a show like this, 'and you wonder why Ray makes fun of you all the time!' Another part of her mind chimed.

"Hey don't call me that, I'll tell grandma on you!" Rini said sticking her tongue out as the cat growled in defeat. "Hah!"(there's the rini we all know and love!) "You can call me Rini while I'm here, on earth."

"You need to be careful, it's not time for her or the others." Replied the cat once more. Getting the mature response of an eight year old rolling her eye's. "I think it's time for a meeting, tell Rei that everyone will be meeting at her place in twenty minutes."

_Another ending, my original thought was to wrap the story up this chapter when they got back from the mall. But I changed my mind, so it could be longer. And I know this chapter won't be very good, hang in there with me I guess I lost my touch over those many months, well at least I think so. It just seemed like the others were much better but who knows besides you guys so how bout I stop ranting and let you tell me! Bibi._


	10. Chapter 10

_A.N: Wow I have had many reviews, since I started up again. I am very pleased and want to thank you all for waiting patiently. ( well at least I hope you do! Hehe.) I have went back and replaced my first two chapters, I hope I caught all spelling errors and mistakes._ _The following are the reviews I have gotten from either chaptes eight or nine, thank you!_

_**Ffgirlmoonie...fireydragoness...lamoonprincess...girl of the darkness...eliza-morgan22...animeangel404...meatballheadedprincess14...moonstardutchess(who reviewed on all chapters, which is great!)...skye668...**_

Twenty minutes later and all scouts were sitting in Rei's room waiting for the once again late Serena. They were all quiet surprised that she would call such an urgent meeting, it wasn't like her. Many thoughts were being shared as to what misfortune lay ahead, but were suddenly disrupted when a wide eyed Serena busted through the door.

"Don't let them in here please!" Serena pleaded looking to the rest of the scouts. Questioning gazes fell upon her as she pressed herself against the door. "They won't stop! I mean she has never been like this before, Luna has never yelled at anyone but me, although it's a nice change it's kind of scary."

"Serena just who is Luna talking too?" Ami asked looking up from a text book. The other three were just as eager to know also. Unwillingly Serena opened the door to let the bickering two in the room. All stared in shock as Serena was right...Luna was fighting with Rini. Lita tried to stumble out words, but her mouth failed her. Seeing this, Rini silenced Luna, with a death glare then a smirk.

"Well, I suppose you want to know what's going on?" She asked with her small bell like laugh. Everyone nodded as the room quieted. " I'm from the future...I am here for the same reason as you are. I came to reveal the identity of the moon princess, or as I call her my mother." Gasps became contagious throughout the room as the young girl spoke. "I'm sorry but that is all I can really tell for the rest would upset the balance horribly, not to mention Pu.." she said, saying the last part mostly to herself.

"So if you're here now...that means we will soon find the princess!" Mina said looking around towards her friends. Rini smiled knowingly with a nod. They all stayed there for about another hour questioning her, some being answered other not. Luna wasn't upset as much as before, yet she seemed almost happy that Rini didn't say too much, and that it wasn't Serena in the youth's position. If so everything could have been ruined.

Even after leaving the tension from Rei's shrine Serena's mind wasn't put to ease, thought s flooded her head, giving her a major headache and rather tired. Rini grabbed her hand and led Serena to a bench as they crossed into the park. Serena ignored the gesture and insisted she was alright. Rini knew better and pulled her to the bench.

"Ok maybe you're right I sho..." She couldn't finish her words. Her face became expression- less and her eyes glazed before she hit the ground. Well actually the bench broke her fall, not being able to make it there in time she hit the bench as well as her head leaving a nice gash. Rini sighed and bent down to her unconscious form and did the only thing an eight year old could do. She cried for help.

It wasn't long till an ambulance was loading the two into the back. Rini was unable to give phone numbers of her family as for she had only known them for two days. The medics constantly reassured her that Serena was going to be fine and that she just needed a little rest. Rini nodded and watched everything, this was different from when they got hurt on the moon, usually a simple touch, and rest could heal everything. A half hour passed until Serena was put in a room where she slept. After her cut was tended to Rini crawled in the bed and rested with her.

Doctor's assistant Darien Shields heard of Serena's injury by over hearing a nurse in the waiting room. His shift was over so he decided to look in on her. He smiled at the two sleeping forms as he pulled a blanket from a closet and covered them with it. Knowing someone was in the room Serena's rest was no more. She tried to sit up but a heavy but gentle hand was on her shoulder, she gave in and lay back down. Her vision swam as she looked about the unfamiliar room and person sitted next to her. She put her hand to her forehead only to wince in pain. She had now gathered that she was in the hospital, with a head injury. Although she didn't know how she got there or why Darien was sitting next to her. A snore caught her off guard making her look to her chest to find Rini sprawled over her. She laughed at the little one as she brushed the girl's hair out of her face.

"How did you know I was here and why did you come?" Serena asked in a low whisper.

"I overheard a nurse and I came because my shift was over." he said showing her his assistant's badge.

"Oh..I didn't know you worked here, or is it for school?" she asked.

"School, how come your parents aren't here?" the questions continued.

"Because no one was able to get anything out of the two of them." The doctor laughed as she entered the room. "She was out and the younger is only visiting, she claimed to be your cousin. Is that right?" She said checking her eye's and the monitors in the room.. Serena nodded her head but soon regretted that she had, for the pain was sickening. "I thought your shift was over Shields?"She asked returning to the foot of the bed.

"Oh. It is, I was about to leave when I heard about Serena, you see she is my friend." He said although from the smile upon the doctor's lips she misunderstood him.

"So has your heart finally been claimed? About time I was getting worried about you. You must be a special one miss, I have seen many nurses chase this man about the hospital." she laughed as Serena and Darien blushed. Both were going to explain but she left the room.

"Great out of all the rooms this one comes with the hospital heartthrob?" Serena joked with him.

"Melvin's down the hall if you prefer." he said getting up to leave laughing as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to his seat.

"On second thought you're a lot better company." she laughed.

_Well..it was pretty interesting trying to type this chapter...Anyway, I have went back and fixed every single problem(eh..so I think)in the story. I only got one or two reviews suggesting that something was wrong, and they were nice about it. I couldn't believe how much I messed up! Well if you see anymore I'll be glad to fix them! So? I'm guessing my readers want these to get a little closer..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey I'm back, I was wondering do you prefer my thoughts before they story or after? I know I usually put them both, but I was just thinking...So if you like you can tell me what you think I should do. Also, I'm guessing for any of those who might have me on their story alert...does it tell you when I replace a chapter? If so I'm sorry you just got so many emails._

_**Skye668- sorry about the spelling error, plz forigive!**_

_**Moongirl818- don't worry you reviewed once it still means a lot!**_

_**Moonstarduchase- review till your hearts content!**_

_**Fireydragoness...anglyn...ffgirlmoonie...meatballheadedprincess...lamoonprincess...bunnieOmoon...eliza-morgan22...**_

_Here we go..._

"Glad to hear it, Meatball head." Darien replied, sitting back down in the chair next to the her bed. She blushed causing him to laugh, she soon joined. Both sat there oblivious to the fact they were still holding hands. "So, would you like me to call your parents?" he asked. She gave it some thought then gave Darien her mother's cell phone number.

"Just tell her I'm fine, there's no need to get dad all upset." she finished, feeling her tingling hand hit the softness of the blanket. Darien nodded and headed out of the room. Serena lifted her hand and gazed at it, smiling at how amazing it felt just to have their hands meet. It was short live though for her head started to interfere with her dreamy thoughts. 'You should confront him about this.' the voice said, Serena agreed but was unsure of what might come of such a question..

"Back, your mother said she would be here as soon as possible, she mentioned she was in a meeting." Darien announced as he entered the room once more.

"Oh." she said absent-mindedly as she pushed the sleeves of the uncomfortable hospital robe up her arms. 'It was pointless to put her in one, it was only a scrape.' She thought to herself. Rini stirred in her arms as she did so; blinking a few times she looked around and yawned.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully and both Serena and Darien laughed and greeted her back. "I'm going to find a candy bar! Anything for you guys?" She asked hopping from the bed. Each shook their head 'no' and the little girl was off. That was one of the first things Rini noticed once they arrived at the hospital, that is where the pop and snack machines were.

"Ummm...Darien?" Serena asked.

"Hmm? Do you need something?" he replied, looking up at her crystal blue eyes.

"I was wondering...what is this? I mean you've noticed right, something between us...well has changed." she stumbled out the words making her cheeks become colored with pink.

"Yea, I've noticed too. Ever since that night at the park." He said he only half admitted, he himself had felt something for her long before that night. A little part inside of him had always held hope she might return his feelings one day.

"What do you feel we should do about it" she said as she slumped her head back onto her pillow. Darien laughed which confused her a little.

"Serena are you asking how I feel about you or what I think about this sudden change." he asked almost amused of what was happening.

"I don't know...the first..maybe both.." She answered with a low shy tone. Darien didn't say anything at first, which Serena admitted scared her a little. "Look if you're worried about hurting my feelings, don't be." She said trying to get him to share any thought whatsoever with her. "We'll always be friends, like you said earlier." He was happy that she didn't want to go back to their arguing but was almost hurt when she said friends.

"Sere, I don't know if we could be friends," her heart sank, and when it hit the bottom it cracked. He saw her expression drop and finished by saying "friends don't usually think about the other as I do about you." He felt his heart lift from under the built up pressure from having his feelings silent for so long. He searched her eyes for some hint, hell even one of her witty thoughts would make this whole thing more comfortable.

"That came to your mind also?" She laughed; her once serious face became a shy smile as she boldly took his hand in hers. He smiled back and caressed her small hand. "One last thing, if you can have all these names for me what should I call you?" she joked.

"Yours."he said kissing her hand.

_Well I know that's not the kiss you all wanted but it might come soon...depending on the reviews you all send in. For other news I might have thought of a title, yes I know after I'm eleven chapters in the story, but oh well. I was thinking about SPIN. I know it might sound a little weird but the title would refer to how I started this romance and then to how I might finish it off. Don't worry I mean the story not the romance...I'm not the cruel! XD. So tell me about the chapter and about the title, until next time!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note: So, first I would like everyone to know how sorry I am that I haven't updated recently. The weather my way hasn't been to great so we have had the computer off quiet a lot or just didn't have power._ _Other than that I have been dealing with my writers block, terrible thing they should make a cure._ _Also I have had some mixed reviews on my title, I know its different but I have had a few say they liked it so I'm not sure yet. Plus my title shouldn't be the most important thing to my story._ _Now that I wave wasted enough of your time on with the reviews then the story...I promise._

_**Eliza-morgan22, moongirl818, meatballheadedprincess14, bunnieOmoon, skye668, ffgirlmoonie, moonstardutchess, animeangel404, fireydragoness, lamoonprincess...**_

Minutes after the two's cute moment, Rini returned with her Aunt Irene in hand. Catching Darien off guard he dropped Serena's hand and tipped backward in his chair with surprise. All three tried to suppress their laughter as he regained his composure.

"Well the Doctors have certainly gotten friendlier since I have been here last." Irene said holding out her hand to Darien. Darien ran his hand through his hair, stepping closer to take her hand. (his other hand, not that he would ever have nasty hair or anything..sorry)

"Nice to meet you again Mrs. Tsukino." he greeted. "Uhh...sorry about that, I mean it was just kind of spur of the moment thing nothing happened I swear!" He said, words just barely surviving his tongue.

"Nonsense Darien, You're a good guy, I can tell. I should be thanking you for taking care of my Serena." She laughed. Saying that she went to her daughter's side and looked over Serena. "Does it hurt? Are you going to be ok?" She asked among many other questions. Serena blushed over her mothers fussing and insisted that she was ok.

"You and Serena are such a cute couple Darien.!" Exclaimed Rini. Darien almost forgetting she was there he kneeled to her level and scooped her up in his arms making her squeal with delight. She smiled up at him still almost with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I'm not sure what you're up to, but don't worry I'll find out, little bunny." he said ruffling her hair. Rini giggled and tried to grab his hands away, laughing he turned her so her back was to him and started tickling her stomach. The little one roared with laughter. Both looked over to Serena's hospital bed and Irene. "Umm...sorry you probably have a huge headache so how about we go get your doctor or nurse...whoever and get you checked out of here?" He said swinging Rini up on his shoulders. Serena laughed and nodded then continued to talk to her mom. Rini put her little arms around the top of his head making his hair stand on end and something to laugh at. She rested her chin on top of the jet black mess making them look like an odd totem pole.

"She seems to have taken a liking to him as much as you have Serena." Irene said, sitting on the edge of the bed taking the hand Darien had previously dropped. Serena blushed. She would have said they were 'just friends', but she wasn't sure if it was that simple anymore.

"I'm not quite sure what we are, mom." She said confused. "I mean we obviously don't hate each other...and from his and mine conversation before you arrived well it seemed like we are more than friends. Oh god! Mom what did I get myself into?" Serena asked her mother in a half sob, who was amused by her daughter.

"Don't worry hunny, things will go as they should. Your only fourteen, you're still young you have plenty of time to figure out all the details." Serena smiled to her mom as she always could comfort her. "By the way, just how old is he?" her mother asked. Serena looked down to her hands then to her mother.

"I think he is eighteen..."Serena mumbled and searched for an answer in her mother's eyes. Irena out her hand to her head then looked to her daughter who was expecting her to say something.

"I remember what it was like in school and to be in love." Her mother said sighing. Serena's eyes went wide thinking to herself 'that was so not the answer I was expecting!'

Rini and Darien arrived at the main desk in the ward they were in. He explained to the nurse that he needed Serena Tsukino's doctor, for her mother had arrived. The nurse paged the doctor and said she would be right up and that they could go back to Serena's room. Darien and Rini thanked the elderly woman and were on their way.

"So Rini what type of flowers does Serena like?" Darien asked when he entered the gift shop.

"Roses! Red ones!" she said excitedly.

"Well then red roses it is!" he laughed with her as he picked roses out of the small vase, with a little card attached to them. "Would you like to sign, Rini?"he asked handing her the pen. She nodded her head eagerly and put her name under Darien's. He handed the clerk a silver card which they swiped. Rini stared at this, 'what was that?' She thought to herself as Darien walked out of the store with flowers and Rini in his arms. 'Did he just steal those flowers! She pondered this thought and what she should do about it. Then before she knew it they arrived back to the room. Darien smiled as he entered and he bent down so Rini could get down. He then turned to Serena and continued toward her to give her the Roses.

"Aww thanks Darien, But really you shouldn't ,I mean it's just a cut."She went to accept them from him but Rini caught her attention.

"Don't take them, he didn't pay for them!" She said going to the less crowded side of the bed. Irene, Serena, and Darien looked at her in surprise.

"Your mistaken Rini, he wouldn't do that."Serena said, 'he wouldn't need to by the looks of it.' she thought as she looked him and his expensive clothes over. Not that she cared, money was something she didn't care about or looked for in people.

"No, I saw he didn't give the man money, and from where I'm from that's stealing."She said crossing her arms across her chest with a defiant look. Darien laughed at the situation. He pulled his wallet from his jacket and took out the silver card from before and handed it to Rini.

"See Rini that's my bank card, it has money on it. So when I don't have cash with me I can just use that." He explained. "It takes my money from the bank. So you see I didn't take the roses he laughed.

"Oh! I'm sorry, just never seen one before I guess." She laughed trying to hide her embarrassment. "Darien Shields." Rini read from the plastic card. "You don't have a middle name?" She said handing him back his card.

"Nope." He said and that was all he wanted to say on the matter which kind of made Serena curious. She was unable to ask for the doctor had joined them.

"Nice to meet you , my name is Dr. Moore. I have looked over your daughter's scan and nothing is wrong, she might just have a slight headache for a day or two. Nothing some medicine can't take care of. So sign here and she is free to go." Irene did so and handed the forms back to Dr. Moore.

"What about the stitches?" Serena asked touching her head softly.

"They will just fall out." Darien answered for the doctor. Serena gave him a mixed look between horror and confusion. "Don't worry." he laughed. "You won't even notice." He reassured, the doctor nodded in agreement and was off. "Well I'm going to leave now, so you can get dressed and I need to get home also, I bet the hospital is getting tired of me hanging around after my hours all the time" He joked. "Good-bye, Rini, Serena, Mrs. Tsukino." With that he was on his way out the door. Her mother and Rini followed to sit in the waiting room. Serena sighed at the day's events and got dressed happy to finally getting to go home and get some sleep.

_Well there is another chapter, ehh..I have mixed feelings about this chapter. Pending on reviews I might go back and change it. I don't know I just don't think there was much too it. So good bye for now and until next time._


	13. Chapter 13

_Oh...I'm back again, sorry it was such a wait. My writers block has continued, so I am just winging this chapter. (hope you like it...I hope I like it). I also hope that we won't pay our electric company this month for they can't keep it on for more than a day!_ _Besides the power being off, I hope everyone enjoyed the Fourth of July. Mine wasn't too bad._ _Got in trouble for setting off fireworks once or twice.(In our state it's illegal)Well from what I have heard you want an update real soon so I'll shut up about my life and let you get to the good stuff or what I hope is the good stuff._

**Skye668...eliza-morgan22**...**animeangel404...Courtney...meatballheadeprincess14...chibi doo...ffgirlmoonie...bunnieOmoon...fireydragoness...moonstardutchess...guitarbabe2005...**

"Ahhh.." Serena yawned as she scanned her room. Sitting up slowly holding her head, it was spinning just a little. 'Wow I thought she said it wasn't going to hurt to bad...I guess they always say that though.' She thought, dragging herself out of bed doing so. Good thing she had some pain killers. Serena went down stairs to the kitchen.

"Mom, where are those pills my doctor gave me?" She asked as she poured herself some water from the sink. Leaning against the sink Serena watched her mother move about the kitchen as if she were dancing. Serena admired her mother's graceful way of life and wished she could be just like her mother when she was older. Most likely more careful on whom she would marry, she wanted someone who was loving and caring unlike her father, who was rarely home and when he was, a bad drunk with anger issues.

"Right here. Do you want something to eat?" Irene answered setting the orange tinted bottle on the counter beside her daughter. Serena nodded her head and read the directions on the bottle.

"Take one every 6 hours if pain persists." She read aloud still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She took one rather large capsule from the container and popped it in her mouth, then swallowed with water. She went back upstairs and got dressed properly for another slow holiday break. Today was the beginning week of break which consisted of three weeks. She pulled on a slightly tight pink turtle neck covered by a thin white zip up vest. As for bottoms she put on her white flared jeans. She put her hair up and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Your food is on the table, Rini is in the living room watching cartoons if you would like to eat in there and join her. I was called in to work so I might be home a little late." Her mother finished as she grabbed her purse and went out the door.

Serena took her plate and water in to the next room and sat next to the young girl who didn't seem very entertained by the television.

"Good morning Rini!" Serena greeted.

"Good morning to you too, how's the head?" Rini asked turning the show off and scooted over to give Serena more room.

"Actually I feel great! I don't have any pain whatsoever after using that medicine. So what would you like to do today?" She asked happily. Knowing that she had already eaten Rini must want to get out of the house and enjoy the day.

"Hmm... can we go to the arcade?" She asked. Serena nodded and told Rini to get ready. While She did so, Serena finished her meal and went back in to the kitchen and grabbed her medicine and out it into her bag along with some sweets from the cabinet. Rini came back downstairs dressed in a maroon hooded sweater and dark blue jeans. They both put their coats on and headed out in to the snow.

About twenty minutes later both arrived at the arcade. It was still early so it wasn't crowded and the games were still available. Serena sat awkwardly on a stool by the counter, almost slipping from it. Rini sat next to her starring at Serena. 'Something is not right with her today', Rini thought as Andrew started swiping the counter with his rag up their way.

"Hey Serena, Rini." He greeted. "Anything to drink this morning? From what I have heard Darien won't mind if I put it under his tab." He smirked as Darien himself walked up to the counter.

"I don't have a tab do I?" he asked sitting down on the counter by the black cup of coffee.

"Well, with the four years you have been my friend and coming here you better hope not." Andrew laughed. "Plus since when has Serena paid for anything around here?" Darien sat his cup down a shrugged.

"Good point."

"Hello Andrew...Darien!" Serena exclaimed as she put this goofy grin on her face and headed towards some fighting game.

"It's good that she is feeling better." laughed Andrew as he continued to mop up the counter. Darien nodded and enjoyed his coffee. Rini asked for a cup of hot chocolate and was surprised when Andrew returned with it.

"Wow! That's a lot of whipped cream!" Rini said. "Are you sure there is hot chocolate in there?" she asked.

"Well there is chocolate in there and it is fairly warm so...yeah pretty sure." Andrew answered the young girl who starred at her cup in amazement. Darien laughed also as he swung his legs behind the counter and jumped down next to Andrew. Andrew shook his head but allowed it, he personally didn't care but his father didn't allow customers behind the counter. "What are you doing now?" he asked Darien.

"Actually I'm kind of hungry." He answered looking through the contents of the shelves and cabinets under the counter.

"I get paid for that kind of stuff, you know serving my customers." Andrew said.

"You looked busy with that rag, besides what I want isn't on the menu" he said getting up without finding what he was craving for. He shrugged undecided

"Yeah I'm sure, sorry we don't serve meatballs with angel hair spaghetti…"Darien gave him a death glare as he knew well enough Andrew wasn't talking about the pasta dish. "Whatever, looks like Serena is having a great time, although the games are a lot more fun when you put coins in them." said Andrew making the other two look at her.

Serena was slumped over a game, her body slightly shaking from her occasional laughter. Her tongue sticking between her teeth as if she were in a great deal of concentration The game started to replay it's screens with the 'insert coins' banner flashing at the bottom.

"If I hadn't known her for so long I swear she drinks." Exclaimed Andrew at his rather disoriented friend. "Seriously she looks like she is about to fall over from laughing so hard."

"With how long you have known her, I surprised you don't drink" Darien said earning the returned glare from his friend. "Every time I see her she is doing something surprising. Well at the mall she was normal I guess." Darien said looking towards Rini to see if she had any input.

"Oh so you holding her in your arms is normal now?" Asked Andrew with a questioning grin on his face. Darien shoved passed Andrew and made his way over to Serena. Andrew regaining his composure went to help another customer. Rini finished her drink and followed Darien.

"Hey Serena, what's up?" Darien asked.

"He-e-e-ey handsome, nothing. Ha ha im so happy!" She exclaimed. Darien noticed how her eyes had a glossy look to them, and that her posture was swaying a bit. "And I'm not sure why I'm so happy either." Serena laughed.

"Umm...are you ok? I mean does you head hurt?" He asked cautiously as he swept her bangs from her head to view the stitches.

"Nope my head feels fine, that medicine worked really well!" she said with that goofy grin on her face. Darien placed his hand now on her shoulder to steady her. "Let's go see Andrew, I think I want to sit down for a bit." Darien agreed and they made their way back to the counter. He helped her on her stool and waved Andrew to come over.

"So how is the head?" Andrew asked Darien as Serena was now playing with the salt and pepper shakers.

"She said she felt fine, the medicine worked well." He answered.

"I'd say a little too well." Andrew laughed.

"Serena?" Darien asked trying to get her attention.

"Yeeessss handsome?" she said turning her head to smile at Darien. Darien glared at Andrew who was laughing.

"Can I see the medicine the doctor gave you?" She nodded and pulled the bottle out and gave it to him. He read over the container then passed it to Andrew. Darien now talking to Rini he asked "When did she take this last?"

"She took one before she ate this morning." she answered. "She said she had to take one every six hours." Darien amused, shook his head. '_Why doesn't this surprise me?'_ he thought to himself.

"Serena is ok she overdosed this morning probably still asleep." Darien laughed. "She just needs some sleep. She was only suppose to take a half one every eight hours."

_Sooo...yeah here is a new chapter, a lot of talking. The next chapter should be up real soon after this one. I have to hurry and finish this story, because it's most likely going to be my last. In about three weeks my family is moving out in the country so no phone. T.v, or computer. Yeah it sucks, don't worry I will finish this story though and if I have time maybe a few one chapter stories or something. Who knows we might end up figuring something out and I can continue on fanfiction. So I apologize in ahead if my new chapters seem rushed and are horrible. Well hope to updates soon.! And I look forward to you reviews. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Ok, wow first off this is awesome to be continuing this story at last and hopefully my fans (if any) will forgive my extremely long absence from fanfiction. We moved like I had previously said and did not have phone, cable(still don't), or internet. But im suffering through this with dial up and watching th tractors plow the fields or whatever thy do out there all day I dunno...I will peace out with the intro and get the story rolling._

"Uhh, wow I'm going to lay my head down for a bit." Serena exhaled apparently coming off her accidently high. Those pills did wonders in the beginning but they had one hell of a crash after words. Serena let the cool freshly swiped counter top cool her head as the room slowly came to a stop. Andrew got her water and both Rini and Darien sat on either side of her, watching closely.

"You ok, Serena?"Darien asked quietly in her ear. He knew she was fine but he still cared a great deal about her well being.

"God I cant do anything right can I?" She asked more of a question to herself but none the less it wouldn't go unanswered. She gave a small chuckle that was almost lost.

"Rini would you like to check out the new game in the back?" Andrew asked so Serena and Darien could talk for a bit. Rini nodded her head knowingly and followed behind the counter.

"What's wrong? I can't help to wonder if I'm annoying you or something. When we fought all the time you seemed happy, or well not so depressed like you are now." Darien said resting his hand on Serena's folded arm as she turned her head to face her.

"Darien you worry too much, I'm fine I have had worst days you know."Serena tried to play it off.

"No Serena I don't know, and it's because I care too much although worrying certainly is a part of it but I truly do care...care about you." Serena was pulled from her stupor with his words, or maybe it was the passion that filled his eyes when he spoke them. Not a love or longing for her more of a powerfulness or strength behinds his words. It stirred within her.

"You can't care for something that isn't there, something nonexistent. Believe me I have tried...Oh how I have tried." she sighed then continued. "You were right though, about how our positions have change and we are on the same team now, but it's not like you think. I really like having you around its just life was so much easier when we hated each other and we kept our distance, though that barrier seems to breaking down, and one force is going to overpower the other. There is no middle. Darien I'm an empty shell, besides protecting Rini and the girls there isn't anything else worth living for." Serena got up to get Rini from the back feeling she had said enough. Darien feeling otherwise grabbed her arm at the elbow to have her sit down, not hurting her but to make her take a hint. She took it, just the wrong way. (could be my fav. passage)

"LET ME GO!" Serena yelled through the shops getting many eyes her way. She yanked her arm away while the other shot up to her face to block any blows that might come her way. Rini and Andrew came back to see the cause of the commotion. Darien let go of her arm instantly looking as if he were sick with himself and collapsed backwards against the counter. Serena darted from the arcade and a worried Rini ran out after her.

Darien watched the two leave, then replayed the events through his head again and again. He gasped for air, although he had done nothing strenuous to even lose his breath yet there he stood trying to choke down the air to stifle his anger and disbelief. Andrew thought it best to not interrogate or intervene with his friends dealing process. In a few minutes Darien would share whatever epiphany he had.

"Andrew." sickness dripping with every letter. "Serena thought I was going to hit her."

"I didn't even here you yell at her."Andrew replied confused. Darien frowned at his friend he thought Andrew knew him better.

"You know I wouldn't yell at her, and I definitely would never raise my hand to her." Darien stopped to think. "What really bothers me is why she thought I would hit her; those types of reflexes don't develop unless you have needed them before."

"So what you're saying is that you think Serena has been beaten up before? She is in school, kids get beat up all the time. She will live." Andrew said shrugging it off as he never thought to bad of people.

"No I'm saying that Serena was _beat_ before, mostly likely by a guy." Darien explained, he shot up and left the arcade.

"Why can't anything ever end well?"Andrew muttered to himself, reclaiming his rag and polishing the tables once more.

Serena and Rini got to the house and all was slowing down. Rini didn't ask questions and Serena wouldn't cry. It was an unspoken agreement. Serena laid her empty shell on the bed and stared at the ceiling and four walls. Rini climbed up with her and rested her head on Serena's chest and fell asleep while Serena absently ran her elegant fingers through the pink hair.

_Well there is my first in a while short chapter, I will try to update as much as possible and make em' longer but no promises ok?_ _Anyways I Kinda thought this was good for not writting in a while...so all you have to do is read and review!thnx_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: heheh no excuses this time. I just simply didn't write. So for all of the readers I had I would like to apologize once more and hope if you get this update you will read it and if not I suppose I'll be ok. I am thinking about ending this story soon in hopes to be able and finish my other story. Though I put anything in stone yet. So you know what to do..._

_Darien's point of view_

It had been a week since I had seen Serena. Going from arguing to talking to her was amazing but not being able to speak to her at all was much worse then arguing with her. I mean, I will admit that I was never really the most cheerful person but without being able to watch her eyes fill with fire, or the best of times when her cheeks would shade pink with blush when she would be caught staring at me. Hell she blushes when she catches me staring at her. It's so nice being around her I wish she would come out of her shell and join the world!_ Above all though, I wondered why she was so frighten to do so..._

During the first two days I stopped by her house every day. In between classesbefore and after putting time in at the hospital. Though I almost always got her mother, other times it was Rini. Getting Rini was the worst, I could see minor changes with her so it frightened me to think about how Serena was doing. I wondered what they did all day, being shut in the house. The strange part was Rini never seemed annoyed that Serena wouldn't come to the door, or that I kept coming over to see if in fact Serena would come to the doorShe seemed just as worried as I am. 

I even stopped going to the arcade as much, when I went there Andy and Serena's friends bombarded me with questions. The questions weren't as bad as how I have felt since being a complete jackass to Amy. Innocent, and fragile Amy, if anything I could stand her the most, quiet and understanding, often pulled the rest of the pack off when I was getting irritated...

_...Cold air rushed from the sudden swish of the automatic doors announcing the arrival of the "regulars". Once they were always giggly or loud spoken as they came in here, but without Serena it was lost. As the rest of the girls went to their table Amy came up to me, soft foot steps and a nervous breathing._

_" Uhh, hi Darien." She said and continued "You haven't heard from Serena, have you?" Not even looking at her I shook my head no. "Oh I was just wondering because I know you guys have..." I cut her off with slam of my coffee cup, burning my hand with the black liquid that had been my life support for the last few days._

_"Look, Amy I was never anything special to Serena. IF by some chance I talk to her, I will give you the damn message. Until then stop with the bullshit and leave me the hell alone!" I brushed past her roughly. Though it wasn't anything compared to the tone I used with her. She was hurt, of that I was certain but strong too. She didn't say another word just walked back to her friends and left everything as it was..._

Ugh, how I wish I could take it all back she didn't deserve it, nobody did. I tried to get it out of my head as I walked up the Coenresident sidewalk. Shifting from foot to foot I rang the doorbell. After hearing the bell sound through the house a small, thin lady came to the door wearing a white lab coat and a stethoscope aroundher neck. This surprised me very much.

"Hello, Dr. Coen! Are you Amy's Mother?" I asked.

"Yes. What a pleasant surpriseHow do you know my daughter?" She asked looking at her watch then to me again with a smile

_"_She is a friend of Serena Tsukino, though I was coming here to apologize for something I said." I ran my hand through my hair saying the last part slowly, and looked at the ground. "I feel horrible." Dr. Coen put her hand on my shoulderI looked at her.

"Don't worry on both accounts, my daughter will forgive you and from what I have heard" she said with a knowing smile. "Serena will be ok too. As for me, I have to be going. So just let yourself in, I trust you and then go home and get some rest."I tried to explain that I had to put time in but Dr. Coen just winked and said she would take a look at my time sheet.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable I entered the beautiful house. Wondering who else lived here, felt kind of odd that I seen Amy so often and yet never took the time of day to actually get to know her, or any of the other girls really. I heard the soft sounds of a violin coming from the another room, the notes acted as my guide. When I found the source of the sad yet beautiful music I was again surprised. Amy stood in a white turtleneck and white floor length skirt, which piled slightly at her feet. She was facing a window that over looked a pond, the music came to an end and she pulled the instrument from under her chin. With a sigh, she turned around and dropped bother the violin and bow that she held. As she was still a little shocked by my sudden company she just stood there. I went over to her and picked up her dropped items and handed them back to her. She shook her head with a slight blush and then put them into the case that was sitting open on the piano across the room.

"Sorry, I truly didn't want to scare you but when something like that is being played, I couldn't exactly interrupt." She was still unsure of what to say, or do for that matter so I explained further. I mean your mom let me in. I came here to apologize for what I said the other day."

"Oh..." She answered softly. She was always one for few words and even when she spoke, they were like a breeze passing by, not lasting long but enough for you to realize it happened."Darien it's ok, I shouldn't have been so pushy. To you or Serena either."

"No, it's my fault. I have been so annoyed at how I acted with Serena when we last spoke, and it's also my fault I believe for her hiding from everyone, though not entirely my fault."

"Serena has always been kind of odd, ever since I met her she was always jumpy. It used to be really bad when we first started fighting, but she has almost become immune to it now." Amy said as she walked around the piano tracing the glossy black wood with her fingers lightly. Almost doing anything to not look at me. Shy was always really shy, around the girls, Andy and I at the arcade. Everyone. 

"Fighting?"I asked puzzled. She looked up fast.

" Oh..heheh...little fights. Clothes, music, movies, those sorts of things..."She answered quickly. Though I already new by her reaction at first whatever she said wasn't going to be true, the quick answer added to my suspicion. I nodded, letting her know I wasn't going to press the issue. She knew too that I didn't believe her, she was glad I didn't ask any more questions.

"Well I suppose I have intruded long enough and I should get going." I said with a sigh as the snow fell slowly but in big flakes. "I am really sorry about how I acted though. I can't believe you haven't kicked me out yet. I never really lose it around anyone" I finished still feeling guilty even though it was quiet clear it didn't really bother her.

"It's okay, honestly." She laughed then hesitated. "Though by chance are you going over there today?" I thought about it, couldn't really hurt. Worst that could happen is that she wouldn't come to the door.

"Yeah. Would you like to come with me?" I asked it wasn't a long walk, maybe Amy would have better luck? Who knows... She nodded and then went to the closet to grab a long, pale blue coat made of wool, with a silk lining. Out of the pockets she got matching gloves and hat. We were out the door in record time, fuzzy white boots and all. 

The walk to Serena's house was a silent one. It wasn't an awkward silence just there was nothing to be said. We walked side by side, with our hands in our pockets. The only thing I really noticed was how small she was compared to me. Out of there whole group of friends I think she was the shortest yet she acted the oldest. As we walked I thought about what I really new about her and the other girls. Amy was the brainy one, always quiet and sensible. Then There was Raye, the hot tempered priestess that once had a thing for me. She was nice, though I just wasn't interested. I had my mind on other things. Lita was the oldest of the bunch and if I were to be afraid of any of them it would be her. She nearly matched my height, probably my strength too. She was very nice though when she wasn't riled up. The last to join the crew would be Mina, Serena's look-a-like. I didn't now much about her except she was from England and was very dramatic. From what I have seen around the arcade and by personal experience she liked to play cupid. She was right about most, though a few predictions looked like they were going to take time. 

Our quiet walk ended when we reached Serena's house. As we approached the sidewalk a man who I assumed must be Serena's father, was coming out of the house toward the car next us. He was a few inches shorter then me and had about 50 pounds on me. He smiled at Amy though my greeting wasn't so nice.

"Hello Amy, haven't seen you in awhile but I can see your time has been occupied." Serena's father said. Amy looked at me confused as he went on. "Though I am happy to see he has moved on and I don't have to worry about my daughter becoming a slut." He aimed this venom filled statement at me. I looked up from the pavement and stared at the man with pure hatred. 

"So it's you?" My eyes seemed to burn. " You disgust me. Hurting someone so small and loving, hurting your own daughter. I suppose you think your father of the year." Every word from my mouth grew louder and every muscle in being wanted to reach out and make contact with the man in front of me. "Well you know what it ends now, we are leaving Serena and Rini are coming with us." The old bitter man laughed. 

"Your out of your mind boy, I have no clue what you are talking about." he answered, pushing past Amy to get into his car. He put the key into the lock and pulled up on the handle. It wouldn't budge. Serena's father look at the top of the frame to see a petite hand with sapphire polish on it's nails holding the door. Amy looked as if she were on the verge of tears. Her small arm was defined with muscles that would surprise any one who looked at this girl. He tried the door again but without effort she held the door still.

"Say he is lying. TELL ME HE IS LYING!" Anger shook her body. I was shocked to say the least. I had never seen her so upset. I put my hand on her shoulder and spoke to her. 

"Amy I want you to go home and I'll bring them over later, ok?" I could tell she was unsure but she took a deep breath and turned on her heel releasing the door from her grip. Amy turned the corner and I went to the door. I had a feeling that Mr. Tsukino wouldn't be leaving in his own car today. He grabbed me by my jacket and threw me up against his car. I looked at him amused which seemed to make his anger rise. He swung his hand behind himself and went to throw a punch. I stepped out of the way and his hand went straight into the glass of his car window. He fumbled backwards screaming, holding his bloodied hand. I took another step towards the door but an unwelcome sound of my past rang throughout the houses. It seemed that both myself and my opponent felt the same way. 

"Shit."

_a/n: well I hope you like it, wow I haven't written in such a long time that well it kinda surprised me that I have the ending already in my head_. _Which brings me to a sad moment when I say that my story will finally be ending here soon if everything in my head works out which many writers may know doesn't happen._ _Well I will leave you to what I hope is reviewing..._


	16. Chapter 16

Sirens, accompanied by the red and blue flashing lights. They rang out through the complex, the lights dancing off the windows and the snow that had frozen over in the night. Darien sighed and ran his hand through his hair, pulling a little to tightly at the ends in frustration. He would have felt much better if he could have handled this himself.

The police car pulled up to the curb and a middle aged man got out slowly watching both Darien and Serena's father carefully. The snow crunched under the cop's heavy boots as he came to a stop in between the two men.

"Care to explain what is going on? What happened to your hand sir?" The officer questioned. Before Serena's father could answer Darien spoke up.

" His fist went through the window of his car, granted he was trying to hit me though. That's a hobby of his from what I've seen, hitting. Mostly it's just his daughter. Isn't that right _sir?_" He said crossing his arms over his chest.

The cop shifted his weight as he judged just how heated this was about to become. "Now that's a very big accusation Darien and sorry but with your track record I'm not so sure to believe you. Are you positive?" He asked. Darien just nodded in response, pissed that he was being judge by his past run-ins with the law. The older man, cradling his bleeding hand to his chest laughed out in disbelief.

"He's lying! He is just angry that I wont let him see my daughter. Trying to say that I hit her? I'm protecting her from you. Always hanging around outside the house, bothering my wife when I'm not at home and then today, coming here trying to get my daughter and niece with him. What one little girl isn't good enough for you? Want her cousin too?" The man ranted, taking steps towards Darien. He matched the man's distance step for step until the cop put himself in the middle of the confrontation a hand on each of their chests.

"Keep it up and I'm taking you both in. Sir have your daughter come out here will you? And you son need to back up and cool off." The cop said to both of them. Serena's father seemed a bit uncertain but he agreed and went to the house to get his daughter. A few minutes passed and both Serena and her father came back out. Serena looked at her bunny slippers and hugged her matching pale pink robe tighter around herself against the winter air. "Sorry miss, wont keep you out here to long. So can you clear up a few things for us here?" The officer asked her in gentle tones as she looked very unsure and scared.

Darien's heart broke for the petite girl, her blue eyes usually filled with fire and life were quiet the opposite. She seemed so distant and unfeeling. He felt bad to be putting her in this position but he had to remember that it wasn't him. It was her father, the heartless monster that was the cause for all her pain and scars whether they be visible or run deeper then Darien would like to imagine. What he would give to just reach out for her and to be able to tell her that everything is going to be ok that he wont let anyone hurt her ever again.

"Serena can you please explain to them that I love you and would never hurt you? Lets get all this behind us so you can go enjoy your hot chocolate with Rini, ok?" Her father said in such a caring way that put any doubts the officer was having to rest.

Still looking at the now soggy ears of her bunny slippers she answered, "I don't know what he is talking about sir. I'm fine, really. My dad and I get along great, my mom too. Darien, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, but I wish you wouldn't come around anymore, just leave me alone ok?" Her voice, although soft was sure of what she was saying. Almost if it were rehearsed, which wouldn't surprise him in the least. He opened his mouth to plead with her but his words fell silent. He was defeated. Out of all the things he was feeling; hurt, confusion, anger he mostly just felt pity for Serena and her fear to tell the truth. At a complete loss of what his next move should be he just started to walk away. Until the cop stopped him.

"Hey let me give you a ride somewhere, like old times?" The officer tried to lighten the atmosphere but it fell on deaf ears. Darien nodded his head and got in the patrol car waiting for the officer to finish up. Serena went back into the house casting one final look over her shoulder to Darien. He couldn't look away, he wouldn't ever be able to leave her alone. Not that he had stalker-ish tendencies, he was drawn to her for reasons unknown. It was more then the beauty or the fire behind her eyes as they argued. Darien shook his head at the thoughts and gave up, resting his forehead against the cool glass as the officer was now in the car and driving away.

"Anywhere special kid? A friends, something to eat?" He asked looking back at Darien in the rear-view mirror. Darien sighed and just requested that he be taken home so he could be alone. The officer nodded and felt bad for him and his obvious heartache.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey readers...or I hope there are readers. This is the final chapter of my story that I have been working on for too many years haha. It's odd to have actually finished one and yet here we are almost 20,000 words later. I hope you have enjoyed i as much as I have writing it and leave me reviews as to what you think. Until next time..._

Dairen got out of the cruiser and thanked the officer from his past for the ride. He sighed deeply and as he glanced up at the graying sky; snowflakes began to fall, clinging to his dark hair and reminding him of another snowy night not long enough ago. The one that started this mess.

"Give it a rest!" He grounded out to himself. Darien hated not having control over things in his life. Call him selfish but hey at least he owned it. He walked into the lobby of the pricey apartment complex, the glistening marble floors squeaking slightly under his feet and the atmosphere being that of a suffocating one, one that quieted the thoughts that money could not buy happiness. Darien approached the elevators but stopped. Still feeling the adrenalin from the confrontation earlier and let's faced it, this man lived on coffee and no sleep; he decided to go to the gym that was on the main floor.

The room was mostly empty, which made him even happier. Darien stripped his coat and the dark navy sweater he wore out today and was left in his dark and slightly faded jeans and a thin, white, cotton t-shirt. He jogged on the treadmill for a bit then kicked it up to a steady run. He quit after a few miles then gave up. Darien just wasn't getting that release of energy he needed, he walked over to the corner of the gym and gave the hanging mass a push. It swayed but he figured it had enough give to not seriously hurt himself without the gloves. He parted his feet and threw a punch. The bag reacted, the chain that held it secure rattled. He threw another and then just kept it going. Darien put all his weight into it, all his pent up energy and the aggression that he held for Serena's father. His muscles were starting to protest against the work and the sweat was making his shirt cling to him but he kept throwing the punches. He transferred it from his body to the bag. The clanging of the chain was so constant that he didn't hear the door open. It wasn't the sound or the cold winter chill that came; it was the faint scent of vanilla that caught his attention.

Serena watched the man before her, she had seen him in his uniform or in the sweaters that he often wore but this, this was something different. She didn't even knew he owned a short sleeved shirt, let alone one that V'd in the front, giving a clue to what was under the rest of the material.

"Enjoy the show?" He asked a without turning to her. She stiffened. She stood still, her arms crossed in front of her and her eyes now cast down. It wasn't fair that regardless of how mean, angry, or beautifully happy he acted towards her, he had the same affect on her. The butterflies, inability to form complete sentences, and as soon as his midnight blue eyes captured hers, she was helpless. Darien turned around, his arms across his chest as he leaned against the bag.

"It's a different perspective, I'll admit." Serena replied, trying to be tough or strong. She wasn't sure which but at this point she was just trying to avoid crying. Damn traitor tears. Darien flinched at her response his posture softening. He made a move to step towards her but Serena put her hands out and shook her head. "I can't stay long; I just wanted to say sorry. This is how it has to be, my dad will kill me if he see's us together or even thinks that we are talking. I know and appreciate that you care but you have to see that it will be better this way. You can go back to your perfect life without all of my drama and I go ba-"

He interrupted her, "Back to being beaten by your drunken ass dad? I hardly see how that is fair Sere and my life is far from perfect but it gets a hell of a lot closer when I'm spending it with you and Rini." As he finished, his thoughts went to the little pink haired girl, 'where did she come from, and why is she so familiar?' Though neither he nor Serena got to finish what they wanted to say to each other as the pink haired girl came rushing in. Both gave the girl a look of shock but she quickly got their attention.

"H-He's...He's coming Serena! He must have," Deep breath. "Seen you go out your window." Rini panicked. Serena ran to Rini and swept her into her arms as Darien rushed to lock the door that closed the gym to the main lobby. He got there too late.

Ken Tsukino rushed the door, knocking Darien backwards into a set of weights. Darien reached out to the two girls cowering against the wall but then everything went blank as a warm sensation filled his head then seeped into his shirt.

Serena let out a whimper at the sight of Darien, lying there, if this were a different setting he would seem to be resting peacefully, like a child. But then when the shocking truth of the red bleeding into his shirt, well it was enough to make her feel sick. "Daddy, please! Don't!" She tried as her father came closer to her, swaying from one foot to the other. Serena shifter her weight slightly, to reveal Rini at her knees hugging them fiercely. "Rini run." She said to the small child, not able to live if anything happened to her. Rini was reluctant but nodded and made a break for it.

Ken snatched her up as she made her pass a little too closely. She screamed as she was hoisted into the air by her arm. Rini flailed and kicked out at the man but he avoided her tiny feet. "You." He slurred, "Have been just as bad as Serena here. Trying to warn her, to let her get away! But I caught you too, little bunny."

Serena was on her feet and no longer scared. She stood still, feet braced apart and ready to stand up for not only herself but Rini and Darien too. "Put her down. Now!" She yelled, not seeing her father in front of her but one of the many monsters she blasted over the years. "I said put her DOWN!" As she demanded the last part a crescent under the skin of her forehead, her bangs lifting away from it as a power began to build. Her father stumbled back raising his other hand to block out the now blinding light emitting from Serena. Tears shed from her eyes as she wished everything would be alright, that Darien would wake up and that her father would quit drinking and his abusive behavior, she just wanted a happy life with Rini, Darien and her family.

The light started to recede leaving the gym looking as normal as before. Serena let out a sigh of relief and exhaustion and fell to her hands and knees. She looked up through her bangs to Rini and gave the scared girl a weak smile before falling forward into a warm embrace. She didn't sense Darien at her side; he wrapped his arm around her petite waist and slowly leaned her back against him. She was limp in his arms, her bright blue orbs fluttering behind her eyelids. When she finally opened her eyes she saw both a worried Darien and Rini above her. She lifted her hand to ruffle the pink locks at her side with a smile and looked to Darien to find that he held her other hand against his chest. Her small hand fitting perfectly in to his larger one. He raised both of their hands to his face, resting his cheek against the back of her ivory skin.

Helping her sit up between the two of them, Darien looked over towards the door to where Serena's dad now sat, slouched over rubbing his eyes. "What happened?" Ken asked clearly sober but very confused as to where he was and what was going on. "Serena? Rini...are you guys ok?" He repeated himself holding his head as he gazed upon the trio. He got up on his feet and came to gather with the rest of them, noticing the crimson stain over Darien's shoulder he reached over look at the back of his head. Darien stiffened at the sudden concern from the man and the all together oddness of the situation. He got to his feet, gathering Serena as well to his side, supporting her weight. Against his rational thinking he held out his hand to her father who accepted it and stood next to them. Rini just stayed silent throughout the whole exchange, still in wonder at the power that had just came from her mother. No more would she think about teasing Serena for her childish tendencies.

"What a day, huh?" Rini finally spoke up, breaking the awkward and confused silence. The other three just looked at her with odd smiles than began to laugh softly.

Ken straightened out his clothes then summed up what they all had been thinking, "Well I don't know what happened exactly and I doubt we ever will. Let's just call it a day and head home okay girls?" He headed towards the lobby door looking over his should to see if they were following him. Serena picked up Rini who quickly buried her face into Serena's neck and threw her arms around her shoulders.

"It's all going to be ok from here on out. I don't know how but it will, you believe me don't you?" Serena asked softly, cradling Rini to her chest. Rini nodded and then leaned back to look her in the eyes. With a smile she reached over towards Darien who accepted the little girl's hug and placed a kiss on her forehead in return. Rini giggled which made then all laugh a little more. She then got down and ran to her uncle who had his hand out waiting for her.

"Come on Rini; let's give those two love birds a minute." Ken joked uncharacteristically as they left the building. Calling over his shoulder though he said, "Serena if you're going to be dating you need to invite your boyfriend over for dinner sometime with the family! Your mother would be upset if you don't." His laughs carrying out into the street. Serena groaned at her father's remarks in embarrassment, hiding her blushing face in the cleaner side of Darien's shirt.

"So are we going to talk about what just happened? Where did that light come from?" Darien asked searching Serena's features for some hint of an answer.

"All I can say is that when I know, I will let you in on it," looking down at her feet she then said, "And about my dad, I'll explain to him that we aren't dating." Darien chuckled, which cause her to look up at him confused, falling into the depths of the dark blue that were his eyes. "What?"

"Oh nothing I guess, I was just really looking forward to that dinner Sere." He said matching her gaze trying to decipher her emotions. It didn't take much work as she threw herself into his arms and clasped her hands at the back of his neck. Darien not pushing his luck looked fully around to make sure her father was now where to be seen, lowered his lips to hers in a kiss that would be the first of many...He hoped.


End file.
